1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a thin film transistor and a display device using the same and a method for manufacturing the same and to a thin film transistor structure capable of effectively producing a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A flexible display device generally uses a plastic substrate as a base substrate. However, when the plastic substrate is used, it is difficult to use a high-temperature process in manufacturing a thin film transistor used in the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.